


I talk, you listen

by The_MoonBear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MoonBear/pseuds/The_MoonBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald loves to surprise Edward with elaborated meals in which he puts his heart and soul... unless, of course, Edward decides he wants to dismiss his work and order takeout. But Edward loves playing games, and making Oswald angry it's by far his favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I talk, you listen

Oswald could barely hold the pride rising in his chest as he admired his most recent work of art. The steamy rib stood majestic on the plate, a shrine to culinary arts. The juices of the meat and the thick sauce painted a dark splatter in the white porcelain, a luscious shot in the heart of the crown of bones. The exotic scent of fresh herbs filled Oswald's nostrils, making his blood bubble with a warm stream of serene exhilaration.

His creation.

His art.

He hoped his Edward found it sublime as well.

The flames trembled in their candlewicks when the main door of the apartment opened, letting in the cold air of the hallway and along with it, the slender gentleman who was rushing to close the door and remove his multiple layers of covert. Oswald stopped beholding his masterpiece immediately in order to help said gentleman. After all, his Edward was slightly uncoordinated and he sometimes needed a hand, specially when the cold numbed the already clumsy hands.

Oswald found himself tiptoeing to reach his partner's back so he could remove the last coat, which caused a sly chuckle to come out in a short burst. Oswald frowned and stared at his crooked feet, wringing the coat nervously in his hands and getting in response two big cold hands framing his face and a set of burning hot lips curved in a smile upon his, which still kept the upset smirk.

"I missed you too, birdy", whispered Edward against his lips, kissing them shortly once more before drawing away. Oswald remained still on his spot twisting the expensive fabric for a few more seconds, while Edward walked around the apartment removing and putting away the uncomfortable clothes he was forced to wear at the station. He only came out of his reverie when Edward approached the impecably set table, ready for dinner, and inspected the splendid dish with curiosity. Oswald started smiling as he approached limping towards the table.

"It's lamb chops salted with rosemary and a red wine sauce with-"

"I thought we were ordering thai food tonight", cut Edward with a half amused half confused stare.

"Well, yeah, I know", mumbled Oswald feeling his confidence waver, "but I thought I could make something you liked nonetheless..."

"But you deserve to rest, which is why we would order food tonight", pointed out Edward with a wide smile on his long face. Oswald wanted to return the smile more than anything, but the spiral of smoke slowly ascending from the centre of the dish stopped him from doing so. It seemed to turn bigger at times, its presence demanding respect with every passing second of Edward not acknowledging its existence. The room felt suddenly too small. 

"Would you hand me the phonebook, please?", requested Edward taking the phone and heading to the kitchen.

"NO!".

The deep and sudden scream proffered by Oswald traveled the whole wide loft in an instant, the sound waves bouncing on the walls and sendind back the echo of the wrath storm. Oswald came forward, impulsed by the sudden fire burning in his chest. He straightened as tall as he was to face Edward, who although he had a shocked blank expression on his face, beneath it one could already sense his characteristic cheeky expression of amused challenge starting to appear. 

Oswald grasped the taller man's forearm, taking advantage of the fact that despite being at least six inches taller than him, he had the strenght of a ten year-old child. He proffered a high pitched whine when he started being dragged towards the chair placed in front of the freshly prepared dish, and then being violently pushed against it. 

Oswald's face looked contorted by rage. Even so, Edward was having a really hard time trying to hold back the laughter being that Oswald could pose a real threat to others, but when it came to him Oswald's rage was as dangerous as a baby penguin's tantrum. An unwilling smile crossed his lips when he thought of mention it to him in some future ocasion. Oswald moved as fast as lightning and smacked the table with both hands, open palms and white knuckles.

"What's so funny, Eddie?", whispered Oswald very close to his face, "you think this is a game?"

"No, this is just-"

"NO!", exclaimed again Oswald hitting the table once more with both hands. "Quiet. I don't want to hear a single word. I talk, you listen, get it?"

Edward chuckled openly now, nodding once.

"Good", continued Oswald, "if you wanna order thai food I ain't gonna stop you, but you'll have to eat the lamb first. It's a work of art and as such it deserves to be appreciated and worshiped and enjoyed and worshiped again, you hear me? I made this for you, so you're going to eat it and you're going to enjoy every last drop of sauce, am I clear? Answer me with just yes or no".

"What if I don't want to eat?", asked Edward playing his whimsical child card. Oswald squinted and, with slow and deliberate movements, he undid the knot of the tie Edward was wearing, sliding after it with one abrupt movement. He had not lost contact with Edward's eyes for a single moment. 

"I told you only yes or no, my darling", he whispered, wrath softly adding a threatening edge to his carefully pronounced words. "It seems to me that I'll have to teach you to obbey"

Oswald kneeled behind Edward's chair and bluntly took his arms again, making another whine pass through the young man's lips. He placed Edward's hands together and tied them tight with the expensive silk tie. Oswald certainly was not expecting to see a cheeky smile spread on Edward's face, and yet it was there. He briefly wondered if he wouldn't be doing exactly what Edward wanted after all, but then he dismissed the thought and spread a white napkin over the young man's lap.

"And now", Oswald announced in his best puppet master impersonation, "you're going to learn some manners".

He took the silver fork and softly tore a portion of lamb from the side of the red crown. The meat was so tender that it barely resisted the desecration of the silver tines. Oswald bathed the lamb in the purple sauce, making sure it wouldn't drip. He drew the fork near Edward's mouth and he tried to quickly capture the morsel, but Oswald impeded him to do so, briskly withdrawing the fork out of the other man's reach. He chuckled in a small voice.

"Look at you, all so eager to taste this master piece. Didn't you want some panaeng muú five minutes ago? Because we can still order some if you prefer", he teased.

"I just got curious", responded Edward with a shrug, faking disinterest. Oswald growled in response and forced him to open his mouth, shoving the fork inside. Edward's jaw made a loud snap when it was forced to close, and although Oswald found the sanity to concern about it, Edward composed a rogue face which he new it resulted extremely irritating to Oswald and started chewing deliberately slow, making his lover forget every concern immediately. He sighed in a not so faked delight while he swallowed. The corners of Oswald's lips twitched at the sight of what he considered the embodiment of his victory...

"I might have enjoyed this meal more had it had salt", pointed out Edward calmly, instead. 

Oswald started trembling violently and, without being fully conscious of the movement, he tore open Edward's shirt, making the buttons fly in all directions. The violence of the act was so sudden and excessive that stunned both men and they remained staring in shock at each other. Edward was the first to come out of the trance, snorting first and then openly laughing. Oswald joined him soon after, chuckling while carresing Edward's face.

"If I pour some salt in it, will you eat it?", he asked tenderly.

"Will you untie me?"

"Not until you finish"

"I'd be delighted then, sugar. Feed me. Forget about the salt", replied Edward, his eyes sudenly lit with a wild fire.

Oswald grabbed the fork again, not before straddling Edward and balancing the plate on his free hand. He fed him slowly, delightedly, his skin bristling every time Edward made a little pleasured sound when he chewed and swallowed. When the final bite was supplied to Edward, bathed in a significantly superior amount of sauce than the rest, a thick drop of the blood red liquid slipped past the young man's lips, slid across his jaw, his long neck and lazily caressed his chest. With glossy eyes at the sudden desire that bursted in his veins, Oswald came forward and greedily followed the red line with his tongue, getting in reward a profund sigh which turned into a throaty moan as soon as he reached the man's throat. Heavens, the pants felt too tight at the sudden.

In silent agreement, Oswald dismounted Edward and untied his bondings with an expert hand. In the very moment he saw himself being released, the tall man took Oswald by the waist and drew him towards him for a needy kiss, his demanding lips leaving a slight taste of wine and rosemary in Oswald's tongue. The shorter man was breathless embarrassingly soon, so Edward broke the kiss with a mocking smile and touched his forehead with Oswald's. They both sighed in bliss.

"Thank you my love, it was a perfect meal. As everything you do, as yourself, I loved every bit of it", whispered Edward in that rare sweet wrecked voice he let out only when he opened his heart, which was not very often.

"It... it was nothing...", replied Oswald in turn, his voice shaky due to the reassurance he found in Edward's honesty. A pink blush coloured his cheeks, not the most pleasant sight for many as he was not precisely handsome, but by far Edward's most beloved sight in the world.

And then the moment had passed, and they were themselves again. 

"Modesty can be so annoying when it comes from you, Oswald. Now then, let's get us some dessert"

"There are some strawberries in the fridge, I could make us some chocolate fondue", Oswald rushed to say, but was quickly muted by his lover's long finger on his lips.

"What's the dessert that it's best served while hot and wrapped in fabric and you get to the best part after removing the fabric and licking before biting?", Edward muttered in a playful sensual voice, taking the tie from Oswald's shaking hands, slowly passing it behind his neck and using it to draw the man even closer. The air was thick and electrifying. 

"A silk... covered... cream muffin?", Oswald guessed looking into Edward's intense eyes and trembling even more.

"You give up?", Edward asked with a smug smile, reaching for his lover's mouth.

"Yes", said Oswald in a sharp exhalation, the air around him turning darker and hotter by the second. Edward smiled and teased his bottom lip with a soft thumb. Oswald dared to lick the thumb with the tip of his tongue and his lover twitched.

"Thank God", he said.

And he then proceded to take his long waited dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> First work I publish about Nygmobblepot! God, I was nervous about this one, they have the most subtle dynamics and I found it hard to dismantle so it could be as canon as possible. As much as I love writing smut about this pairing I decided to let it out just this one time, for the games of power between these two it's certainly a thrilling topic to write about. I don't discard publishing the steamy smut later though ;D  
> Any critique is welcome!


End file.
